Packaging machines where a blister package is formed are often formed of various modules, such as unwinding, heating, moulding, feeding, filling, sealing, and so forth, and in this fashion may be combined for any particular packaging requirement. One of the modules is a sealing station in which module the blister material and the backing material are sealed together after filling the blister with such article as is to be carried therein. The sealing stations or module in the most advanced packaging machines are now sealed by heat, that is the generation of some heat for bonding the two together. An example of such a thermoforming device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,059. The heat that is needed requires a certain dwell time in the formation of the bond, and it is this dwell time that limits the speed with which the packaging machine can operate and prevents continuous operation, the feed being intermittent. This occurs in more than one packaging machine of the most modern types now available, and it is this sealing station with which this invention is concerned. Another factor involved in the heating for curing of the bonding material is that when the machine is stopped, care must be taken that the heat which is concentrated will not burn up the paper upon which it is acting, and consequently must be shut off first before the machine is stopped, and then to start the machine up again, there has to be a dwell time for heating in order for this to function.